


Ласточка моя

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: — Попробуем так, ласточка моя, — сказал он, — так ты точно не забеременеешь.





	Ласточка моя

Аннерозе ждала, завернувшись в тонкий просвечивающий пеньюар. Император далеко не каждый вечер вызывал ее к себе, но он не любил ждать и лучше было быть готовой, даже если это не пригодится, чем навлечь на себя его гнев.

От стука в дверь Аннерозе всегда вздрагивала, сколько бы ни ждала.

— Император желает вас видеть, — сообщил посланный лакей, сделав паузу перед словом «видеть».

Ему, наверное, это казалось смешным. Аннерозе — нет. Но и унизительным давно уже не казалось тоже. Пусть.

Фридрих ждал ее, сидя в кресле. Камзол его был расстегнут, как и верхние пуговицы на рубашке, в руках — неизменный бокал вина.

— Ласточка моя, — произнес Фридрих, — обними меня.

Не так уж он был и пьян сегодня, можно сказать почти трезв. Вполне уверенно поднялся на ноги, прижимая к себе Аннерозе, поглаживая ее грудь.

— Помоги мне раздеться, — приказал он.

Аннерозе овладела этим навыком в совершенстве: она помогла Фридриху стащить одежду, сама скинула пеньюар, оставшись в одной лишь нежной ночной сорочке. Фридриху нравилось ласкать ее сначала сквозь ткань, а иногда он и вовсе брал ее прямо так. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он все же приказал ей раздеться полностью и только после этого увлек за собой на постель.

Фридрих нетребователен. Ему нравятся простые однообразные ласки, нравится самому гладить тело Аннерозе, тщательно выбритое во всех нужных местах, нравится ласкать ее губы и посасывать грудь. Это самая легкая часть. Сложнее — определить, в какой момент стоит раздвинуть ноги и принять его. И как. Если Фридрих слишком пьян — надо сесть сверху, иначе сам он не сможет двигаться, но если нет — это его только разозлит. Он любит доказывать себе, что еще силен как мужчина. И тогда нужно угадать с полунамека, какую позу он предпочтет в этот раз. Например, если он, как сейчас, с нажимом проводит по бедру, то скорее всего нужно перевернуться на живот. Эта поза нравится Аннерозе больше других — можно не держать лицо.

— Да, моя хорошая, — удовлетворенно выдохнул Фридрих — она угадала.

Протянув руку, он выдавил себе на ладонь смазку. Огромный флакон с дозатором прочно обосновался на прикроватной тумбочке — без него Фридриху было не так приятно брать свою фаворитку. Врачи разводили руками и заверяли, что это природная особенность Аннерозе, дескать, не выделяется у нее естественная смазка, так бывает. Аннерозе была благодарна врачам за это объяснение. Хотя, возможно, они просто говорили правду.

Прохладное прикосновение было знакомым, но ощутила его Аннерозе не там, где обычно. Она приподнялась на локтях, не зная, будет ли позволено ей спросить, но Фридрих предугадал ее вопрос.

— Попробуем так, ласточка моя, — сказал он, ввинчивая палец внутрь, — так ты точно не забеременеешь.

Это был его вечный страх — что Аннерозе понесет и не вынесет тягот родов. Он потерял по этой причине нескольких женщин и так и не обзавелся сыном. Еще Аннерозе подозревала, что Фридриха пугала сама мысль о том, что она располнеет и у нее увеличится грудь. Что из его любимой «ласточки» она превратится в неповоротливую толстую утку. Один раз это чуть было не случилось — Аннерозе забеременела, но это выяснилось очень рано, и Фридрих распорядился сделать аборт. Тогда, кажется, все выдохнули с облегчением.

Фридрих не стал утруждать себя долгой подготовкой. Нанеся смазку, он раздвинул ягодицы Аннерозе и, надавив членом на вход, протиснул его внутрь.

Аннерозе невольно вскрикнула.

— Тише, тише, моя ласточка, — ласково произнес Фридрих, проталкивая член глубже. — Это ничего, в первый раз всегда больно, ты же знаешь.

Аннерозе знала. Правда, знала она, что больно бывает и в остальные разы — если не использовать смазку или если Фридрих слишком уж увлечется.

Сцепив зубы, она уткнулась лицом в подушку. Ничего. Надо просто перетерпеть.

Фридрих остановился, вынул член — неужели передумал? — но потом добавил смазки и снова вставил. Ему так стало проще, Аннерозе — не слишком. Так он смог протолкнуть член внутрь полностью и начал толкаться, сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее.

Аннерозе казалось: он вспарывает ее плоть ножом. Она в кровь искусала губы, а потом все же не выдержала и начала стонать. Фридриху нравилось, когда она стонала. Он не особенно понимал, когда это стоны боли, а не удовольствия, даже, пожалуй, первые радовали его больше — они выходили более искренними.

— Вот видишь, — выдохнул Фридрих, — тебе уже нравится.

Аннерозе ответила особенно долгим протяжным стоном. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы это уже закончилось, но она знала по опыту, что Фридриху требуется много времени, чтобы дойти до разрядки. Но то ли в этот раз ей повезло, то ли она была слишком тугой — Фридрих кончил раньше обычного.

Он обессиленно опустился на подушки, и Аннерозе обняла его, спрятав лицо у него на груди, чтобы он не увидел ее слез. Фридрих задумчиво поглаживал ее по волосам, прикрыв глаза.

— Если подумать, — сказал он со смешком спустя некоторое время, — так я мог бы спать и с твоим братом.

От этих слов кровь застыла в жилах Аннерозе. Нет, только не Райнхард, пожалуйста!

Должно быть, она задрожала, потому что Фридрих рассмеялся тихим старческим смехом и заверил ее:

— Не бойся, моя дорогая, мне вполне достаточно тебя.

— Я счастлива это слышать, — ответила Аннерозе так, как и полагалось влюбленной фаворитке, и нежно поцеловала Фридриха в губы.

Если она будет достаточно хороша, то, может, такие мысли больше не станут посещать его голову?

Опустившись вниз, Аннерозе взяла в рот поникший было член Фридриха. Ему нравилось, когда она так делала. И иногда он даже мог кончить второй раз. Возможно, сегодня был именно такой вечер.


End file.
